Nobody's Home
by gakuenalicenatsumexmikan
Summary: Mikan and her younger brother,Youichi are living on the streets due to their parents death. An old childhood friend takes her in and becomes house mates with 6 people and falls in love with one of them. ;D


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction !  
**

**YAY ! :D  
**

**Natsume:Your so stupid  
**

**Me: Shut up, no one asked you. *raspberry* ppppphhhhhhttt  
**

**Natsume: Your such an idiot, like this baka *points to Mikan*  
**

**Mikan: Hey, don't bring me into this  
**

**Hotaru: Just get on with it you, idiots *holds up baka gun*  
**

**Me: Ok ok, be like that. Hmmm, who should I let say it. Youichi! please do it. ;)  
**

**Youichi: She does not own gakuen alice or its characters, nor the songs she puts in there.  
**

**Me: That sounded ...dull.  
**

**Youichi: Shut up * takes Hotarus baka gun and hits me*  
**

**Me: Ooooowwwww! ;(  
**

* * *

** Nobody's Home**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Mikan's POV**

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" ,yelled the man chasing me. I giggled at the man's face that was red with anger."TRY AND GET ME, OLD MAN!" I ran into an alley and the man was so stupid that he passed right by me. I walked further down the alley and into an old wine cellar, where my younger 5 year old brother, Youichi stayed. He slept on the old dirty blankets with a few old thrown out toys I got for him. The floor was rotting wood and there was a small window that let in a small amount of light that made his face look cute and cuddly. There was a small table with my paper and worn out pencil where I write my songs about life. It's basically like a diary. My guitar that I "found" when we started to live on the streets was lying against the table. I entered our "home" and saw that Youichi was sleeping, cuddling the bear that our parents gave me. I gave it to Youichi since he grew quite fond of it. My name is Mikan Sakura , 17 years old. I have a younger brother named Youichi and two deceased parents along with a abusive stepfather. We've lived on the streets since our parents, Yuka and Izumi Yukihara, died in a house fire and our stepfather went to jail. That was when Youichi was one and I was twleve. For as long as he can remember, he has been living on the streets and has never had a home. People assume Youichi and I are dead too, but just in case I've changed my name to Mikan Sakura.

"Youichi," I barely whispered and shook him." Onii-chan !" he said and pulled me into a hug. I pulled him away from the hug. "I have food," I said. He gave me a frown. He knew I stole the food and supplies we needed to survive and he knew about mother and father's death since I told him when he was old enough to understand. "What do you have," he asked. I smiled and he did too. I have a bag of chips, two onigari, and I managed to get two juices. I gave Youichi the chips, one onigari, and both juices. He gave me a "why don't you think about yourself" look then gave me a juice and the chips and said, "We'll eat it together." After we finished, he went back to sleep and said good night. I smiled at his sleeping face. I took a piece of paper and wrote a song.

_**Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavgine**_

_Don't know Don't know if I can do this on my own_  
_Why do you have to leave me_  
_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_  
_Hold on onto me_  
_Now I see Now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_  
_When you're gone I can't breathe_  
_And I know_  
_You never meant to make me feel this way_  
_This can't be happening_  
_Now I see (now I see) Now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la_

_So many questions so much on my mind_  
_So many answers I can't find_  
_I wish I could turn back the time_  
_I wonder why_  
_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
_It's okay to be afraid (afraid)_  
_Everybody hurts Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_

_Everybody hurts somedays_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts some day (yeah we all feel pain)_  
_Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay_  
_Can someone take me away to a better place_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_It's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_

I felt so sad that Youichi had to live this way, that my parents aren't here and it's my fault. I cried silently so Youichi wouldn't hear and I cried until I fell asleep.

**Youichi's POV**

Oh, Onii-chan , I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry if I'm a burden. I'll try harder to become of more use, he thought. Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
